A is for Voldemort Chapter Rewrite
by marisky130
Summary: This is a chapter from my story "A is for Voldemort" I was bored and this random idea popped in my head so I wrotee it and it was fun! There is no lemon, but there are "sexual references" and a few curse words as well as some sarcasm just throwing that e


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.  
A/N: If you see any mistakes please tell me! This is Ch 9 from A is for Voldemort. I decided I want Neville to be an ass. Enjoy! I know I did!**

Ch 9 Fight OUT TAKE

"That was mean." Draco whispered from behind me. "Come on, my parents want to speak with you." Draco lead me back to his parents who were still talking with the Sterling's.

"It was revenge and he's a lucky ass that, that's all I did." I said simply, glancing around for Neville. I had lost him in the crowd while I was getting off stage. I really _needed _him.

"You are quite talented. The last time I heard you sing I think it was London Bridges Falling Down." Naricassa laughed.

"Thank you. I still sing London Bridges." I giggled.

"Did you really write that song?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"Yes mam, I wrote it for this guy I like." I smiled and Mrs. Sterling and Aunt Cissa smiled back curiously.

"He's not worth it." Draco said simply.

"Excuse me." I hissed.

"You can do better." Draco said.

"You would say that about anybody." I protested.

"Your like a sister to me and I don't think you should be screwing that Gryffindork." Draco ordered. I was touched that he thought of my as his sister but saying that I was _screwing_ a _Gryffindork, _pissed me off. Sure it's true, but you should never assume it. It makes an ass out of you and you. I'm too perfect to be an ass.

"I never said we were screwing! We've been going out for the last three-four months, that doesn't mean anything. Second, I don't care what house he's in! Though I don't think I would screw a Slytherin, they cheat on their girlfriends and get STD's." I retorted.

"Oh and Gryffindors don't cheat because I'm looking at this guy who's with another girl. Guess the relationship isn't monotonous. Or maybe he's finding you a threesome partner?" Draco smirked and nodded his head motioning me to turn. When I did, my heart broke. Neville was talking with Lavendar. They were talking and laughing. He was never open to anybody. Just me and a few guys and occasionally Luna! But there he is flirting with Lavendar Brown! That slut is just asking to be killed.

"I hope you have a fun night." I said before leaving. I didn't even wink at Draco and joke about being safe.

"Ana, wait I didn't mean-" Draco started but I tuned him out. I walked. As I was within earshot, I saw Lavendar lean in and kiss him. More like sexually molest him. I gasped, and I guess they heard me because they broke apart and looked over at me. Lavendar was just drunk while Neville looked a little guilty; just a little! I was speechless so I turned around and headed to the double doors. I needed to release my wrath. I now wished I wasn't pissed at Neville so I could use him.

"Ana wait." Neville said chasing me. I ignored him. "Please, just let me explain." He didn't even sound like he wanted to explain, so I didn't let him.

"Just let me go, forget me. I didn't mean to interrupt; you can go back to groping her." I cried to him, in anguish. If he didn't move away soon, he'd die a slow painful death. First I'd castrate him though.

"Come on, Ana. Don't overreact babe." Neville said. I was speechless. This was not Neville.

"I am NOT your BABE! Go FUCK Lavendar!!!" I roared People started looking at us. I turned to go to my room.

"Your overreacting hon. I would only fuck her if you were with us. Otherwise she's just lame in bed." Neville said. I turned on my heel grounding it into the marble. I slapped him. I knew my hand should be throbbing in pain but I didn't. I didn't feel anything except how damn fucking good it felt. His face now displayed a huge red handprint. My blood was just pulsing not boiling, pulsing! I was so angry.

"You… you undignified, shameful, insulting, demeaning, unbecoming, degrading, asshole! My shoe is better than you!" I yelled and began to storm to my room when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I was about to use the other to swing, but when I looked it was Blaise.

"What do you want?" I demanded, though I was a little more serene.

"Come on, lets go talk." Blaise said calmly. He always knew how to handle me when I was a little mad.

"Your such a slut. First going off with Malfoy, now Zambini. Why would they want you again? You weren't any good the first time!" Neville asked from behind us. I whirled around ready to scream at him again when Blaise punched him, right in the nose.

"Never talk about her like that again, you selfish bastard." He yelled at Neville before turning to me. "Let's go." He said and took my hand and lead me. I just followed him in awe.

We ended up back with the Malfoys and Sterlings.

"His dicks smaller than my ink bottle." I told him. "And he doesn't know what he's doing."

"You have bad taste in men." Draco commented disgusted.

"Yeah, you really need to find someone that's ok with the real you. That means he needs to know the real you." Blaise added.

"Your right. Is Lenta here?" I asked. I hadn't seen Blaise's brother but he always comes (yes he does!).

"Why so you can drag him off to your room and screw him all night long? He only wants you because your young, sexy, and always willing! I don't care how good or bad an arse fucks your arse! " Blaise practically yelled. The adults were shocked, as were Draco and I.

"Nobody has ever talked to me like that." I said shocked yet it was a little menacing. "I think... I like it." I said to him biting my lip because I know it drives him crazy. Then I jumped him. Right there in front of my aunt, uncle, cousin, and practically strangers; I made-out with Blaise Zambini. Only before I pulled him with me to my room, where _I_ fucked _him_ all night long.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love recieving a response to my review! Marisky130**


End file.
